


The Feeling is Mutual (or Maybe Not)

by mevanss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, and its like, but its not that bad, but she really is and i LOVE IT, lily luna is the trash queen, okay so this is a thing, one of those 100 prompt things because my writing is rough let me tell you a thing, thats just an opinion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevanss/pseuds/mevanss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one hundred one-shots, consisting of essentially any pairing suggested, and focusing in on Scorpius/Lily Luna. Prompt One: Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first lil' post on here, and I have other things on ff.net, including this, but I decided to give this website, which has higher standards and better quality than ff.net, a try!
> 
> Also, I'm mostly looking for constructive criticism, since I'm trying to improve my work, so It'd be really nice if you'd leave a comment. Thank you.

All right, everybody listen up. I’ve decided to start one of those “one hundred one-shots” things that i've seen a lot of but they're never finished. When they don’t finish them it really bugs me too, because of the fact that it’s left at fifty one shots and it’s supposed to be a hundred of them. So, since I’ll be here for many years to come, I have vowed to myself to write this. 

Also, these are all going to be primarily Scorily, with a few other HP pairings thrown in! Feel free to make a request!!! (Actually, please make a request)


	2. prompt one: one

Prompt 1: Love

 

Pairing: Scorpius/Lily

 

Word Count: 164

 

Date: October 8th, 2015

 

 

 

 

Love. L O V E.  A four-letter word, and it definitely wasn’t Lily’s favorite. It was a word that had so many meanings, and yet the English language had decided that it only needed one word, so the mushed it all together. It really was inconvenient.

 

When her mother said, “I love you, Lily” while she was boarding the train, it was obvious it was motherly love; the type of love you get from family members, and it means “I don’t know how I’d live without you, but we aren’t in love since we’re related”.She got some of that from close family friends as well.

 

When Lysander had said, “I love you, Lou” to her, she knew that it, first of all, wasn’t love for her, and second of all, was the “I want to marry you and live out our lives together” type of love.

 

Now, when Scorpius had said it, she had absolutely no idea what to think. This kid was her brothers’ best friend, and realistically, hers as well. He was considered family. He stayed at the house for most of the summer. Hell, he’d even slept with her before, but actually slept, she didn’t _sleep_ with him.

 

So when they were sitting and doing homework in the common room late one night, and he just let that bloody stupid word out of his mouth, she wasn’t sure if it was “marriage” love, “family” love, “I wanna fuck you” love, or he’d just lost his marbles.

 

Needless to say, she hoped it was the first one.


End file.
